twenty four seven
by americhxno
Summary: [ flash-fiction ; b x b ; bangtan sonyeondan — yoongi/jimin ] "Kau lebih banyak tersenyum, Yoongi," ujarnya. "Maksudku, yeah, kau memang jadi sering tersenyum sejak bersamaku," Jeda sejenak. "Namun kian sering sejak adanya presensi mereka."


.

.

 **twenty four seven** (c) **americhxno**

 **Bangtan Sonyeondan** (c) **BigHit, their own families**

.

.

.

 **i.**

" _Dad_?"

" _Yeah_ , _baby_ , apa lagi kali ini?"

Ekspresi bocah perempuan yang terduplikasi di cermin di hadapan mereka membuat Yoongi tertawa pelan. Mendengar tawanya, sang bocah pun ikut tertawa. Padahal mengerti pun tidak.

"Aku sudah bisa membeli kembang gula hari ini?" Suaranya penuh dengan harapan, membuat Yoongi agaknya tak memiliki hati untuk menolak. Namun sudah ia putuskan sejak semalam bahwa tidak ada kembang gula di genggaman Jiyoon sampai setidaknya satu minggu ke depan, dan mendengar jawaban sang ayah membuat bocah tersebut menghela nafas. Yoongi _hampir_ saja berubah pikiran mendengarnya.

" _Appa_ sudah bilang mereka tidak baik untuk gigimu, 'kan?" Yoongi berujar, konsentrasi masih terpusat pada rambut kecokelatan Jiyoon yang mulai memanjang, menyatukan mereka menggunakan sebuah ikat rambut yang sedari tadi bertengger di antara kedua giginya.

Jiyoon mengangguk secara pelan – dalam aksi meminta belas kasihan ayahnya agar menyetujui permintaannya untuk mendapatkan kembang gula, dan Yoongi terkekeh pelan menanggapinya. Memastikan bahwa ikatan tersebut sudah rapi, ia mulai merentangkan tangannya yang segera disambut oleh si bocah. "Tidak bisakah kita membelinya tanpa sepengetahuan _Appa_?" ujarnya, sembari menyamankan dirinya sendiri di gendongan sang ayah.

"Hmm," Yoongi bergumam, merapikan barang-barang yang sempat dimainkan oleh Jiyoon ke tempat semula sebelum melangkah ke luar dari kamar mandi. "Kau yakin _Appa_ tidak akan menyadarinya?"

" _Appa_ terlalu jenius." Jiyoon memberikan komentar setelah beberapa waktu.

Yoongi kembali tertawa pelan, melonggarkan gendongannya sebelum menurunkan Jiyoon ke permukaan lantai ketika sang bocah mulai bergerak secara terus menerus. Membungkukkan badannya sejenak untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka, ia berujar, "Memang. Maka dari itu, kau harus menunggu sampai minggu depan, _yeah_?"

"Dua kembang gula?"

Yoongi tampak berpikir sejenak, mengabaikan tarikan pelan di ujung _sweatshirt_ yang ia kenakan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Oke, oke. Sekarang sarapan terlebih dahulu."

" _Yay_!" Jiyoon tertawa, membalikkan badan dan segera menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang lagi-lagi tertawa ketika merasakan rambut sang anak sempat mengenai wajahnya.

 **ii.**

"Aku tidak mau masuk sekolah." Bibir merah muda tersebut mencebik ke depan, tangan memeluk erat sebuah kamera mainan yang ia dapatkan saat ulang tahun keempatnya.

"Hmm?" Yoongi menyahut, meletakkan sepiring berisi beberapa _toast_ di samping segelas susu _vanilla_. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang di sekolah menyenangkan?"

"Aku tidak diperbolehkan membawa kameraku. Jadi, tidak mau." Jihoon merajuk, meletakkan kameranya tetap didekat jangkauan selagi menyambar sarapannya. Tidak berusaha melawan meski sedang merengek ketika Yoongi mendekat sembari membawa tisu, membersihkan serpihan yang sempat terjatuh ke seragam yang ia kenakan.

" _Appa_ tidak akan senang mendengar alasanmu untuk tidak masuk sekolah, Jihoon- _ie_." Yoongi mengusak surai hitam tersebut pelan, tertawa ketika Jihoon mendengus pelan dan menepis tangannya.

Sang bocah lelaki sempat ragu tetap ingin melakukannya atau tidak. Sampai akhirnya kembali ia lontarkan argumen lain, "Aku akan bersembunyi di kamarku sampai waktunya untuk ke luar!"

"Kau tahu _Appa_ dapat merasakan keberadaanmu, 'kan? Selain itu, kau pikir siapa yang merapikan lagi kamarmu apabila sudah berantakan?"

Sembari kembali mencebikkan bibir, Jihoon berujar, " _Appa_."

"Nah," Yoongi menyengir, mengusap pipi penuh tersebut. Kembali tertawa kala Jihoon berusaha menghindar tetapi nyatanya malah mendekat, menikmati sentuhan dipipinya. "Apa yang akan kau katakan apabila _Appa_ melihatmu tidak berada di sekolah?"

"Um, maaf?"

Yoongi mengeluarkan suara tidak setuju. "Lantas kau akan dihukum, dan tidak dapat menyentuh kameramu sampai lebih dari satu hari."

"Tidak!"

"Tidak bolos, kalau begitu. Beberapa jam, dan kau dapat menyentuh kameramu lagi." Yoongi berusaha meyakinkan, mengangguk-angguk ketika Jihoon menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan. Sampai akhirnya tiba keputusan bahwa ia tidak akan tidak masuk sekolah sehingga dapat menyentuh kameranya lebih lama lagi.

Hening sejenak, dengan Yoongi yang memperhatikan Jihoon yang sibuk mengunyah _toast_ terakhirnya ketika sang bocah kembali berbisik, " _Dad_?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa itu bolos? Sesuatu yang buruk dan tidak boleh kulakukan, kah?"

Dan kau bisa tebak, lah, apa reaksi Yoongi mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. _Tentu saja_ , tertawa renyah.

 **iii.**

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, _hyung_?" Jimin berujar dengan nada menggoda, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan Yoongi dapat langsung tahu tingkah Jiyoon yang menggemaskan dia pelajari dari siapa.

"Entahlah," Yoongi menghela nafas, duduk menyandar pada dasbor ranjang dan memejamkan mata. Dan tangan yang secara insting segera berpindah untuk menggenggam pinggang sempit milik Jimin ketika pemuda lainnya beringsut dan duduk dipahanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, bersitatap dengan Jimin yang meloloskan sebuah kekehan, "Melelahkan? Kau akan kularang ke tempat latihan lagi, Jimin- _ie_."

"Atau?" Yang lebih muda dari mereka menangkup pipi yang lainnya, mulai menurunkan diri dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir tipis milik Yoongi.

Yoongi mengendikkan bahu, menarik Jimin kembali dalam upaya memperlama ciuman keduanya, yang tentu saja diterima oleh Jimin dengan senang hati. " _Well_ , tidak ada atau." bisiknya, sedikit tidak terdengar karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen bahkan hanya untuk berbicara sepatah dua patah kata.

"Mereka tidak sulit untuk diberitahu," Jimin berujar, meletakkan kepala di ceruk leher Yoongi dan menghirup aroma khas suaminya yang lebih tua dan jauh lebih dewasa. "Bujuk dengan permen. Dan selesai."

"Dua tahun setelahnya mereka akan tersenyum tanpa gigi," komentar Yoongi, tetapi akhirnya tertawa ketika imajinasinya mulai berjalan. "aku dapat membayangkannya."

Jimin tidak membalas, melainkan menarik diri sampai ia kembali dalam posisi semula. "Kau lebih banyak tersenyum, Yoongi," ujarnya. "Maksudku, _yeah_ , kau memang sudah lebih sering tersenyum ketika sudah bersamaku," Jeda sejenak, yang ia isi dengan mengecup bibir Yoongi ketika ia mulai memberikan pandangan ingin membantah. "Tetapi frekuensinya kian bertambah ketika kita membawa Jihoon dan Jiyoon ke sini."

Yoongi kembali memejamkan mata ketika Jimin mulai mengecup bibirnya lagi. " _Yeah_? Sekontras itukah?" Ia berujar pelan, salah satu tangan mulai bergerak. Dan dalam hitungan detik, ia membalikkan posisi keduanya, kedua tangan menahan milik Jimin di samping kepala agar tidak bergerak ketika Yoongi mulai meletakkan bibirnya di bahunya, menggigit mereka perlahan. "Mari kita lihat apakah kau juga memiliki perubahan sejak kedatangan mereka, Jimin- _ie_."

"... _Huh_?" Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya. Demi Tuhan, mereka sudah seringkali melakukan aktivitas semacam ini. Dan Jimin masih saja merasa gugup. Terutama ketika merasakan sesuatu membuat lehernya terasa hangat, dan ia tahu sekali apa itu.

"Apakah kau masih sering sekali bersuara—bahkan berteriak—seperti dulu, atau tidak? Apa kau masih menyukai jari jemariku didalammu dan dapat datang hanya dengan mereka atau tidak?"

Satu alam semesta pun tahu jawabannya. Tentu saja, _iya_.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

A/N: YAK _CUT_ DULU.

saya nggak bisa buat anu-anu (?) soalnya.

ini berdasarkan momen di mana Yoongi ngiket rambut Taetae di ISAC dan nemu fanart semacam Yoongi ngiket rambut anak ceweknya. HA. mulai baper, mulai baper.

gitu, deh. terima kasih yang mau baca dan review heuheuh! o / /


End file.
